This invention relates to a system for controlling the emission of pollutants from a woodburning stove. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for effecting the secondary combustion of exhaust gases generated by the primary combustion of combustibles in a woodburning stove.
The increased popularity of woodburning stoves and woodburning technology has been tempered by the increased focus on the potential adverse environmental effects from pollutants in the exhaust gases generated by woodburning stoves. A number of proposals have been advanced for reducing the pollutants generated by the woodburning process such as passing the exhaust gases through a catalytic combustor and/or various systems for effecting a secondary combustion of the exhaust gases. The necessity of improving the means for removing pollutants from the exhaust gases of woodburning stoves has been made evident by the increasing numbers of governmental regulations which legally restrict the atmospheric emissions of exhaust gases generated by a woodburning stove. The present invention is a new and improved secondary combustion system which is readily incorporated into a woodburning stove for combusting pollutants in the exhaust gases generated by the primary combustion.